Chopper (Star Wars Rebels)/Gallery
Rebels S3 promo.png Chopper Poster 01.jpg Chopper Render 2.jpg Chopper Render 3.jpg Chopper Render 4.jpg Chopper Render 5.jpg Chopper Render.png File:Chopper WANTED POSTER 2.jpg File:Ezra & Chopper Render 2.jpg File:Ezra & Chopper Render.jpg File:Ghost Crew Concept.png File:Ghost Crew Lineup S1 Render.jpg File:Ghost Crew Lineup S1.jpg File:Ghost Crew s1 Poster.jpg File:Ghost Crew Textless Poster.jpg File:Rebels S2 Poster 2.jpg File:SWR Join the Rebllion S1.jpg File:SWR S2 Banner.jpg File:SWR S2 Poster 2.jpg File:SWR S2 Poster square.jpg File:SWR S4 Poster.jpg Ghost Crew render.png Ghost Crew Rebels Render 2.png Screenshots Star Wars Rebels Season 1 Return to t he Ghost Crew.png EzraLightsaber-PotJ.png Speaking against the EMPIRE 113.png|Ezra speaks out against the Empire. Chopper Throws the Imperial TDroid.png|Chopper throws an Imperial droid out of airlock in fear of being replaced. Ezra & Chopper (Rebel Resolve).png Mustafar.png Ezra Chopper Sabine and Zeb.png DroidInDistress-Ghost Crew.jpg KananEzraChopSabineZeb (Vision of Hope).jpg Ezra, Chopper and Zeb Out of Darkness.png SabineHeraEzraChopperZebOut of Darkness.jpg Zeb, Ezra, and Chopper Out of Darkness.png Zeb, Hera, Sabine, Chopper, Ezra, Kanan (Gathering Forces).jpg ZebandChopperIdiotsArray.jpg Ghost Crew 115.png Chopper contacts vulcram.png Chopper Bail 115.png Ahsoka and chopper.png C1-10P Rebels resolve.png Call to action 18.png Chop and Zeb Rebels resolve.png Chopper and Zeb (Vision of Hope).png Chopper Figher flight.png Chopper Mad Idiotsarray.png Chopper s1.png CHopper shocks Imperial droid Vision hope.png Chopper disguised as an Imperial Droid 2.png ChopperplayingDejarik.png Choppre vision of hope.png Gathering forces 2.png Ghost Crew (Sans Hera) VIsion of hope.png Ghost Crew and Lando Idiot's Array.png Ghst Crew idiots array.png Idiots array 6.png Idiots Array 15.png Idiots Array 25.png Path of the jedi 44.png Sabine and chopper fighter flight.png Sabine and Chopper Path of the Jedi.png Sabine and chopper S1.png Painted Tie Figher.png CHopper and herra 114.png 114 Ghost crew.png CHOPPER ROTM 5.png Chopper ROTM 6.png Chopper ROTOM 1.png Chopper ROTOM 2.png Chopper ROTOM 8.png Chopper ROTOM 15.png Ezra Chop ROTOM.png Ezra's Jedi Training 4.png Ghost Crew ROTOM 1.png Zeb Kanan Chopper ROTOM 1.png Zeb Kanan Chopper ROTOM 2.png 3P0 R2 Chopper 102.png 102 ChopEzraR2Sabine.jpg 102 ChopKananHeraChop3POR2EzraZebSabine.jpg 102 R2Chopper.png Chopper and Hera(Machine).png Chopper(Machine)1.png Chopper(Machine)2.png Chopper(Machine)3.png Chopper(Machine)4.png ChopperwithBowl103.png Chpper 102 Droid in destress.jpg Droid in Distress 1 (Chopper).png Droid in Distress 2 (Vizago, Kanan, Hera, Sabine, Chopper and Zeb).jpg Ezra and chop 103.png Spark of Rebellion (Chopper and Ezra).png Spark of Rebellion (Chopper and Hera).png Spark of Rebellion (Chopper).png Spark of Rebellion (Kanan, Hera and Chopper).png Spark of Rebellion (Sabine and Chopper).png File:101SparkSabine, Chopper and Kanan.png File:Sabine, Chopper Holo of Ezra.png Season 2 File:Homecoming Rebels Ghost crew.png File:Sol 1.png File:207Ezra and Chopepr.png File:Ghost Crew Siege of LothaL 2.png File:Ghost Crew Siege of Lothal.png File:Ezra & Hondo.png File:Ezra and Kanan Legacy.png File:Legacy - Kanan Comforts Ezra.png File:Chopper - Lost commanders.png File:Chopper - Siege of Lothal.png File:Chopper always 2.jpg File:Chopper and Ezra the Call.png File:Chopper and EzraBrothersBrokenHorn.png File:Chopper and Ryder Princess lothal.png File:Chopper and Zeb legacy.png File:Chopper Brother of the Broken Horn.png File:Chopper forgotten droid.png File:Chopper future of the force.png File:Chopper honorable ones 1.png File:Chopper Legacy.png File:Chopper Shroud darkness 2.png File:Chopper shroud darkness 3.png File:Chopper Shroud darkness.jpg File:Chopper stealth strike.jpg File:Chopper, Ahsoka, Kanan and Ezra - ShroudDarkness.png File:Ezra cleaning chopper Future of the Force.png File:Ezra riding chopper stelath strike.png File:Ezra, Zeb and Chopper ALways 2.jpg File:Fatherly chopper Future force.png File:Future of the force - Chopper Ezra zeb.png File:Ghost crew and Cham -Homecoming.png File:Hera, Kanan, Chop and Ezra BroBrokeNHorn.png File:Sabine and Chopper Always 2 there are.png File:The Syndullas, Ezra and Chopper - Homecoming.png